


Ficaday Day 14 Nebris and VanRyderlp

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short. Kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficaday Day 14 Nebris and VanRyderlp

“Nebris! Nebris! Uh...watashi wa anata o mite, hijō ni ureshiku omoimasu!” Van said, waving his arms around, trying to get Nebris' attention. Nebris stopped, blinking slowly as he worked out what he said, giving Van enough time to bounce over to him.

“Uh, nice to see you too. Are you speaking Japanese for any particular reason?” he said, confused smile as he looked down at the shorter guy.

Van laughed, blushing slightly, shaking his head. “Ah, uh, just was being silly! Wanted to say hi before you went to record,” he said, running a hand through his hair. He blushed brighter as Nebris smirked at him, taking a step closer. He forced himself to stand still, staring at Nebris.

They stood like that for a moment, neither of them moving, just staring at each other.

Van breathed a sigh of relief as Nebris turned away.

His relief was short lived as Nebris turned back, placing both hands on his face as he leaned down, kissing him suddenly. Just as quickly, Nebris turned away, incredibly satisfied at leaving Van flustered and confused.

“Anata wa sutekina kuchi o motte iru,” Nebris said with a chuckle before stepping through the portal to mindcrack.

Van rubbed the back of his neck, face still bright red.

“That went way better than I ever hope.”


End file.
